Cupcake Job
Cupcake Job (alternatively titled 'Cupcake Shop'http://archive.is/7twKe) is the 24th episode of the first season of We Bare Bears and the 24th episode overall.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/we-bare-bears/tv-listings/822587/ Synopsis The Bears realize that their computer has been broken, so they get a job which may just fail. Plot The episode starts with Grizzly and Panda watching a zombie movie. The main characters go to hide in The Good Life Cafe, but the zombies try to break in. The brunette male lead Max admits to being the one who caused the virus to spread, the blonde female lead Gloria in denial. Once they break in, Panda pauses the movie quickly and goes to see if the female lead survives, but screams in terror as he calls Grizzly over. After their laptop being found broken and begging for a job to pay for the repairs, the Bears end up finding themselves working at a small cupcake shop. Grizzly is assigned to assist customers with the ATM, Panda is tasked with boxing the cupcakes after they're created, and Ice Bear's job is to walk around in a cupcake suit and attract customers. Things go smoothly at first despite Grizzly's inability to properly work the ATM and Ice Bear's struggle with attracting customers. It isn't too long, however, before things start to go awry. A large line starts to build up at the ATM as there is an indecisive customer, Panda starts to fumble with the stickers used to shut the boxes and gets them stuck on himself, and Ice Bear, after falling into a fountain, gets trapped inside as water spouts are blocking his way of escaping. He finds he is entertaining a crowd in the process. Grizzly quickly grows peeved with the inconclusive customer and the long line and tell him to order something already, the customer telling him to make three cupcakes. Due to the sticker issue inside, Panda is unable to deliver the cupcakes, and the line grows restless. Soon, a busy businesswoman approached Grizzly and requests a very specific order, to which he attempts to put into the ATM. Panda is struggling to keep up with the cupcake and, after a jam with the sprinkles and all of them ending up covering the cupcake, Panda ends up stuffing a cupcake drowned in toppings into a box and setting it out to the ATM. The woman takes a look at the cupcake and becomes upset with Grizzly. When he goes to see what's happening inside the kitchen, everyone in the line becomes upset, forcing him to stay. He then hatches an idea to mass produce 30 cupcakes for everyone in the line, however the ATM accidentally puts in 300, and the production begins. Inside, Panda starts to freak out as the conveyor is suddenly spitting out cupcake after cupcake, and he can't stop it. In order to stop it, Panda attempts to clog the batter ejector by using his hat, but it starts to blow up larger and larger while the glass heater is stuck on two cupcakes, causing a fire inside it. He tries to break the glass using the emergency axe, but it doesn't work. Eventually the hat filling up with batter explodes, causing some to squirt out of the ATM and onto all the customers. Angry, they all chase after Grizzly, and he ends up hiding inside the building, only to be shocked at the room being filled with batter. He ends up finding Panda and they both hide behind the conveyor after the angry customers try to break into the building. Both Bears admit to being why their laptop broke, Grizzly having pounded on the laptop to kill a fly while Panda had accidentally thrown the laptop while dancing with it, and very quickly, they hatch an idea. Using all the batter, the two Bears create a giant cupcake for the customers just as they manage to open the door, and they all leave upon finding the large cupcake tasted and smelled horrible. Soon after, all three Bears go to meet with the manager who tells them they're fired. Grizzly and Panda being upset, Ice Bear shows them his cherry hat full of cash, to which they cheer. After the other two leave, Ice Bear also reveals he, in fact, was the one who broke the laptop, after having it run through a cycle in the dryer. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Cupcake Shop Proprietor (debut) * Max * Gloria Locations * The Cave * Cupcake Shop (debut) Objects * The Bears' Laptop * Cupcake ATM (debut) Trivia * The Bears got jobs that would've been better suited for one another. Grizzly's ATM job would've been better for tech whiz Panda, while Panda's assembly job would've been better for perfectionist Ice Bear and Ice Bear's mascot job would've been better for outgoing Grizzly. * The episode name is called "Cupcake Job", it's also known as "Cupcake Shop". Cultural References * The Cupcake ATM featured in this episode is more than likely based on the actual cupcake ATM featured at Sprinkles café in New York City.http://www.sprinkles.com/cupcake-atm Errors * When Grizzly gets up to help Panda with his laptop, Grizzly's paw and part of the blanket briefly disappear. * When Panda gets the sticker stuck to his shoulder, the sticker on his paw disappears. * The Cupcake ATM keeps on turning on and off in between scenes. International premieres * May 16, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * April 15, 2016 (UK) Videos We Bare Bears Getting A New Job Cartoon Network id:Cupcake Job Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:C